Joe Ash Winchester
by Dragon Girl Rowan
Summary: A few short, cute stories about Cas and Dean's son. Sweet undertone of Destiel, and a whole lot of adorable. I hope you like it! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


*Ok! Hello Internet. It me, red! This story had been written by myself and

my friend, Ellis. we were inspired by the picture of Dean And Cas's 'love child' that's been floating about tumblr. This collection of stories will be about him and his parents; the angel and the hunter. You can finds this story on watpad as well! Have a nice read*

.

.

Chapter 1 - Eighteenth Birthday.

Joe Winchester was eighteen years old today, and he'd been waiting for it for a long time- he could hardy wait for the rest of his family to show up.

Currently, he had thrown himself across the old, comfortable, leather couch in the living room, almost trembling with anticipation and surrounded by, as his dad Dean had put it, 'an absolute shitload of awesome presents'.

This year was going to be brilliant, maybe even better than last year; and last year they'd all gone out together to bag a Norse God. Man that had been a blast, with the vampires making an unexpected appearance, and the cannon suddenly deciding that it wanted to fall off the roof with no warning, it had been a blast- literally.

Anyway that was last year; this year, Uncle Sam had let slip that Uncle Bobby had bought Joe a M16. He could almost feel his mouth water as he imagined it.

The M16 was a lightweight, 5.56 mm, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed assault rifle, with a rotating bolt, actuated by direct impingement gas operation. It was even able to shoot 22mm rifle grenades without the use of an adapter.

It was a beautiful, sleek, black, killing machine and he had wanted one since he was only twelve years old- six years was a long time to wait for something this incredible.

Of course Cas had argued that if he was going hunting then he hardly needed a gun, when he was with his dads. Dean had taken the opposite technique and had childishly told him,

"Kid, If I aint gettin' one, you aint gettin' one... And Cas told me no, so there." It was just like his dads to give into each other; more frequently the Angel won but on more serious occasions, like pie, Dean could stand his own.

Joe rolled off the sofa, with a groan and thumped to the floor. He came face to... 'paper' with the box from Uncle Bobby. He could almost smell the destruction, the pure, unadulterated, amazingly insane power of the army rifle, flittering through the paper... that flimsy, flimsy paper... surely no one would mind if he opened it now? After all it was his birthday and it would only take a minute, not even that- only a few secon-

A sudden large bang on the front door and shouting floating through the mail box broke Joe's train of thought.

"JOE! COME GIVE YOUR BEST UNCLES A HUG, WE COME BARING DRINK!' hollered what sounded like Uncle Sam, followed by a deep chuckle from who most likely Uncle Bobby.

"JOE, GET THE DOOR! CAS GOT HIMSELF TANGLED UP IN THE CELLOTAPE AGAIN!", came Deans deeper voice from upstairs, laced with a cross between amusement and desperation.

Joe chuckled and shook his head as he pushed himself off the carpet in the living room and skidded along the polished oak floor of the corridor to the front door, successfully avoiding all the random piles of CD's and weapon boxes, not so successfully blocking out the sound of Cas yelping in a rather unmanly manner as a piece of tape was ripped from him... guessing by the pitch of the sound it most likely his face.

Too busy laughing at his fathers pain, Joe managed to crash into the wall beside the front door, but managed to shake it off before unlocking it to reveal a wide grinning Sam and a smirking Bobby, along with about three six-packs of beer.

"Did you just hit the wall?" Sam asked, eye brows raised and lips quirked in a smile. Joe scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Sam laughed loudly and immediately drew him into a tight hug, which was returned enthusiastically by Joe, who smiled into his uncles leather jacket. He loved his Uncle, he really did. He was one of the best people he knew, even though he did manage suffocate him slightly with his hugs. Joe pulled back from the embrace to give his uncle a once over; everything seemed as usual- the brown hair just below his ear in the messy ruffle that wasSam Winchester's signature look, and his blue-brown eyes shining with happiness.

After the intense, manly hug from Sam, he was slapped on the back, rather hard, by a very jolly looking Uncle Bobby. Joe had a suspicion that he had been drinking, but found he didn't really care as he was held at arms length and studied by the happy blue eyes of the older guy.

"Still growing like a weed, ain't cha?", chuckled Bobby, ruffling Joes hair fondly, as Sam disappeared inside to put away the beer.

It was true, standing at six foot one, he was taller than both of his dads but definitely didn't have their muscle yet, though he had been assured by Dean that he'd soon be having the girls flocking around him when they starting building- and they would start building.

"Still a crabby old geezer?" Joe replied grinning, trying and failing to wriggle out of the headlock he had suddenly found himself in.

"You cheeky litt-", started his older Uncle, rubbing his knuckles over his scalp until the teen was shouting, tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Get your hands off my kid's wonderful hair!" Came a mock-angry voice from the front door. Bobby looked up and smirked at Dean, who was leaning against the doorframe in one of his favourite, old, blue shirts.

"Well its not my fault you raised him to be a softy" Bobby growled, laughing as Joe gave an indignant huff. Joe gasped in oxygen as he was let go, his dad and his uncle hugging and stumbling over to the porch, until he could see straight again. Bobby and Dean sauntered into he house, chatting loudly as they were greeted by Sam and the beer, before Cas appeared in front of Joe, touching his forehead softly.

Suddenly able to breathe right, Joe smiled up at his dad.

"Thanks dad." He said while the angel helped him to his feet and pulled him under his arm.

"No problem, my little marshmallow." Cas replied, face completely serious as he ushered his son into the house.

"Oh my god Dad! I thought you were gonna stop calling me that, I'm eighteen!", moaned Joe, before Bobby called him through to the kitchen.

"Het kid! Come and get a beer!"

Cas patted his shoulder and pushed him toward the door, before he himself disappeared into the living room, to be greeted by an ecstatic Sam.

Bobby had already opened his own beer, and was halfway through it when he offered one to his nephew. Joe took it hesitantly and leaned against one of the cool, black, marble worktops, studying it.

"Uh... Bobby, You know it's still not legal for me to drink, right?" He asked, eyebrows raised, his head tilted to the side, questioningly.

"My god, you look like Cas when you do that," muttered Bobby, taking another mouthful before answering simply: "You're a Winchester. The law has about as much importance to you as what happened on the Simpsons last night."

Joe considered this before nodding and taking a long drink.

"Joe, Dean told me to tell you to enter the living room presently. He also would prefer if you were surprised when you entered, so I've decided I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen when you go in. But just in case you are startled, it's probably better if you mentally prepare yourself now."

Joe chose to ignore the obvious sound of Dean face palming in the next room, and the barely restrained laughter that was shaking Bobby's shoulders.

'Gee Cas, that's so... thoughtful of you!', He said, smiling up at his clueless Dad, who nodded, smiling back, and began to steer him toward the living room, hands on his shoulders.

'Act surprised', Joe thought to himself, with a weary smile.

But when he walked into the room, Joe was... genuinely shocked. Everyone was sitting around, lounging on the cracked leather sofas and sinking into armchairs, but he hardly noticed them as he watched the galaxy twirl slowly around the room.

Seriously.

Joe walked, star struck, into the middle of the room, watching the millions upon millions of tiny twinkling lights move slowly around him, blinking as a minuscule shooting star whizzed past his eyes. This was exactly what Cas had used to do to send him to sleep as a baby; conjuring up a sea of stars above his crib, and whisper about the adventures he and his husband had had together. It had been years since he had seen them light up the house.

Joe turned speechlessly round to Cas, who smiled simply, and pointed to a point in the room where the stars weren't moving, as small constellation frozen in place. Joe squinted, before letting out a small, happy sob.

'Happy Birthday, our precious son', was written in the stars, hovering directly above where the presents now lay in a neat pile.

Half because of gratitude, half to hide his tears from the other hunters, Joe flung his arms around Cas's neck and laughed thickly.

'Thanks Dad. This is the best birthday ever'

He turned around in embarrassment when a grinning Sam and Bobby started clapping, and went over to sit beside Dean on the sofa, who wrapped an arm around him and squeezed, kissing the top of his head while Cas squished in on his other side, leaving Joe happily sandwiched between them.

'You're the best, Cas', imitated Dean, putting in a fake dreamy expression.

'I know', said Cas, smiling, before pressing his lips to his husbands chastely. Joe quickly pushed his head up between them.

'Woah! Don't make this anymore embarrassing you two, keep your hands off each other until I at least get some cake!', he cried, pushing their faces away from each other with his hands. Dean laughed and flung his arm over his sons shoulder, before looking up at the other guests.

'Come on then boy, open your presents', muttered Bobby, gruffly,'I can't wait to see the look on your face when you open em!'

The rest of the night, Joe was tearing into present, while laughing and joking with his family, all under a slowly moving canopy of stars. No one even noticed when the sun began to shine softly through the curtains.

*There you go everyone. I hope you all really enjoyed this little story, and we look forward to hearing your feedback! If you have any ideas you'd like us to make reality, get in touch, and we'll do our best. If you spot any mistakes we missed, or awkward phrases, get in touch with me! Bye for now!*


End file.
